


回家的诱惑

by woshixiaohao



Series: 陶尼电影院 [1]
Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshixiaohao/pseuds/woshixiaohao
Summary: 从事着色情行业的大老板陶尼捡到了一个小胖子和一个小美人，大老板表示自己从不养闲人，必须物尽其用。小王子篇。





	1. 故事的开始

**Author's Note:**

> 恶俗PWP 会有蓝皮基女体基孕期基和道具玩弄基等等 没有文笔没有逻辑 人物OOC是必然的。  
> 第一次在AO3发文，如果有问题请评论提醒。

……  
秒针转过一整圈。  
那是陶尼电影院的老板陶尼斯塔克托着下巴盯着对面两个讨债鬼的一分钟整。  
“Fine，吧唧可以暂时不用参与到我的电影事业里来。毕竟他这个精神状态怕是会把搭戏的演员吓萎了，但是你，小鹿斑比，你可逃不了，大老板陶尼从不养闲人，我会把你的信息放到演员表上，也许会有口味奇特的客户呢，毕竟你拍阿凡达和蓝精灵那样的可不用化特效妆了。”

对面的人一句话也没有说，边上的巴基余光瞄到洛基不停地搓着手指。

陶尼得寸进尺，从抽屉里掏出一堆碟来：“这是我们公司以前拍的，你可以先拿回去琢磨琢磨。虽然你是新人，可不能砸了我的饭碗，而且像你这样离家出走的小孩，身无分文，想要过得好可得好好赚钱了。”

故事要从一周前说起。  
一周前的那天是陶尼斯塔克接手死鬼老爹霍花得斯塔克公司的一周年，这是一家合法的小黄片公司，以出量多质量差薄利多销占据市场，这是陶尼最讨厌的赚钱方式，于是接手公司的第一时间就把一大半的人给裁了，节约的成本用来开了一家陶尼电影院，私人式影院，隔音好装修好隐秘性好，绝对没有闲杂人等打扰，主推自家产的精品片，收费不低，这样的模式竟然让陶尼的收入翻了几番。当然，老本行也没有丢，原本公司内部拍片，片酬统一给付，现在陶尼做了个网站，把演员信息挂在网上，接受客户预约，私人订制影片，酬金一大半都能进演员自己的口袋，个个都卖力地拍片。钞票就和长了翅膀似的飞进陶尼的账户，于是在一周年之际，陶尼用赚到的钱给自己换了套大房子，前院带泳池，拎包入住。一切的美好都停留在入住新屋的那个夜晚，陶尼拉开卧室窗帘看到自个儿泳池上漂浮着一个面罩男，陶尼感觉到自己微笑的嘴角定格在了脸上。  
陶尼发誓这个面罩男得有250斤，看着也不是那么胖是怎么做到这么重的？可能衣服太吸水了？  
好不容易把那个吸饱水的面罩男拖上岸，期间面罩嗑在了泳池边掉了，露出了胖嘟嘟的小脸，陶尼还没来得及说一声“谢特”，天上飞速掉下个人影“咚”地一声砸进了陶尼的泳池，陶尼惊呆了，对着天上那个在快关闭的大洞怒吼了一声：“妈泽！法克！”  
陶尼发誓喊完以后那个洞关闭的状态竟然停滞了一下，然后又慢慢地关上了。  
陶尼认命地再一次下水把“人”给拖上了岸。  
这一次陶尼发誓，这个面罩男压根不算什么，这个戴大金角的cosplay男看着这么瘦但是起码有450斤重。  
陶尼不知道该怎么解释这个莫名其妙出现在自家泳池里的小胖子，也不知道该怎么和别人说天上突然破了个洞，洞里掉下个人，又砸进了自家泳池，摸了摸两个人都还有气，就把那个面罩男给拖上了沙发，至于另一个，陶尼表示实在拖不动了，要不就这么自生自灭吧，就在这么想的时候，金角男睁开了他水汪汪的的眼睛。  
“这一定是耶稣赐给我的礼物——一个陶尼影视公司的扛把子演员，艺名就叫小鹿斑比。”

据小鹿斑比介绍，他叫洛基，是个离家出走的少年，因为他偷听到父亲和哥哥的谈话，自己其实是父亲从战场上捡回来的小战俘，而更心寒的是他们竟然在商量着把他吃掉。于是他偷偷地从地道跑了，不巧掉到了陶尼家的泳池里。说完这些一阵金光闪过，洛基的大金角头盔不见了，浑身也成了蓝色。  
“别看我，我就是这个样子的，距离奥丁太远了，他的魔法无法再给我伪装，我也没办法使用魔法，魔法波动会让他们发现我，我就会被他们捉走吃掉了。”  
“吃……”  
沙发上的小胖子好像听到什么口令苏醒过来：“开饭了？”  
“法克！”陶尼恶狠狠骂了一句。  
后来这个叫巴基的小胖子吃完了八大碗饭，才堪堪把自己来历说了个大概。  
什么八爪嗨爪组织的，八成是个黑心海鲜店，雇了黑工干活被查然后这个小胖子作为整天吃不饱的黑工无处可去饿晕在自家泳池了，真是可怜，这样白白嫩嫩的小可爱谁肯定也是苍天赐予的礼物，陶尼又默默给小胖子添了碗饭。

 

于是现在，要好好赚钱的洛基一边钻研起了公司以前的片子，一边等待老板的指示，可是哪有人会点一个怪物拍片呢？


	2. 《落跑王弟与黑心王兄》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一部小电影 蓝皮双性基 口交 破处

第一个客户来得比想象得快多了，中庭蚂蚁可真够变态的，自己这个样子的也能下口。洛基给自己做完清洁，进入了拍摄场地——一间被道具组弄得金碧辉煌的摄影棚，没有多余的工作人员，陶尼引进了智能化拍摄机器人，可以极好地保护客户隐私。  
虽然是第一次拍摄，但是陶尼竟然没有给自己剧本，连大纲都没有，据说是客户催得急，而且不注重剧情，只需要根据临场反应来就行。于是洛基现在无所事事地在研究床头柜里为数不多的助兴道具。  
说实话，阿斯加德原来都是用魔法操控这些情事小道具，没想到中庭人虽然没有伟大的魔法，但是还是用科学做出来这些玩意，会伸缩的会震动的，各式各样的，让洛基也不得不赞叹中庭人的智慧。  
专注于手上小玩意的洛基没有发现背后多了个人，直到背后的人出声：“找到你了，我的王弟。”  
然后洛基蓝色的手腕被套上了一个手环，融入皮肤，不见了。  
“索尔……”  
太快了，洛基不是没想到自己会被找到，只是没想到这么快。  
“没有使用魔法的你，无法逃过海姆达尔的双眼，而使用魔法的你，无法逃过奥丁的魔法联结。”索尔俯下身环住了侧坐在床边的人。  
“不……”  
对死亡的恐惧不禁让曾经的小王子发起抖来，求饶的话也不禁脱口而出，然而都被身上的人堵了回去，用嘴唇，而后什么柔软又火热的东西气势冲冲就钻进了自己的口腔，把自己的口腔从内到外彻彻底底地品尝了一圈，又缠上了自己的舌头，下意识就伸舌头抗拒的小王子没想到这正如了对方的意，感受到一个深吸后自己的舌头已经落入了对方的嘴里，然后舌头也被狠狠地品尝了一番，这让洛基想起了两条彼此缠绕的蛇，这也是哥哥曾经最喜爱的动物。  
身下人片刻的走神被索尔捕捉到了，于是抽出手来摸上蓝色的皮肤，从肩膀慢慢地往下，捻住了一小颗凸起，轻轻的揉捏。  
从来没有过经验的小王子哪里受得了这样的刺激，不禁哼哼出了声。  
索尔终于放开了洛基微肿的嘴，彼此交换的唾液被拉出银丝。  
“这就有感觉了？你看你的小嘴还舍不得我走，连呼吸都不会了，怪不得没有穿衣服，是不是特意等着王兄来帮你弄？”  
“没……没有……”  
洛基想过很多次他们重逢的场景，血腥的，悲伤的，但没有一次是像这样色情的。  
作为索尔从小最讨厌的霜巨人，失去了魔法便露出了他原本丑陋的蓝色花纹皮肤，索尔竟然对着这样的自己也能亲下去吗？自己在他眼中，到底是什么呢？  
“哥哥，不要吃我，哥哥……”雾气漫上了自己的双眼，洛基哀求道。  
“我不吃你，但是你得把我吃下去。”  
索尔一直搞不明白弟弟为什么就跑了，就因为他知道了自己是领养的吗？但是父亲母亲一直把他当成亲生儿子，大概就是叛逆期吧。现在他知道了，这个喜欢恶作剧的弟弟到底还是个未经人事的刚过成年期的王子，单纯地过分了。  
听到回答的洛基一时转不过弯来，呆愣地看着王兄。  
索尔的手趁机摸上了身下人的已经稍稍抬头的性器，蓝色带有花纹的小巧的性器开始吐出淫液，握在掌中撸动一下便如愿听到了隐忍的呻吟声。  
第一次被别人掌握在手中撸动感受这样服务的洛基忍不住分开双腿微微抬腰把性器往对方手里送。  
索尔顺势分开洛基笔直的双腿，自己跪在了弟弟腿中间的空位，一手撸动手中已经全硬的性器，一手顺着这根小巧的阴茎来到下方同样在吐着淫液的的女穴，轻轻的按上了阴蒂。  
“啊~~索尔！！！”洛基的眼睛倏地睁大，喊出哥哥名字的时候也激动地射在了哥哥手中。  
“小家伙，这么快，还没开始呢。”索尔吻了吻洛基的嘴，洛基下意识的伸出舌头寻求更多。  
索尔把带着的白浊的手指放到了洛基口中。  
腥腥的味道不怎么好吃，却让洛基无法松口，仔仔细细地吸吮着哥哥的手指，但下体的空虚感却更甚。  
“哥哥……还要……”说着把哥哥的手指整根含住用舌头舔舐。  
“哪里要？要什么？”索尔抽出洛基口中的手指摸上了女穴，描绘着这美好的形状。  
洛基扭了扭屁股，追逐着哥哥的手指，哼哼唧唧地，知道索尔不听到回答是不会罢休了，也丢掉了羞耻：“要哥哥的阴茎，全部都要，好难受。”  
“小贪吃鬼，那先用上面的小嘴吃。”  
索尔挺身往洛基嘴边去的同时施法脱去了自己的衣物，失去束缚的青紫色巨物就这么弹在了洛基嘴上。  
“好大……”洛基抬眼看了眼哥哥，就握住对方的性器放到了嘴里。  
淫糜的腥味刺激着洛基，但是吞下龟头便显得有些吃力，索尔的柱身又粗又长，洛基只能毫无技巧的往里塞。  
索尔看着王弟的嘴努力把自己吞下但却没什么进展的样子，那本就薄薄的小嘴努力地张大，把自己的柱身往嘴里送，虽然没有技巧但是心理上的满足感让索尔的性器忍不住又跳了一跳涨的更大了。  
洛基皱眉抬眼无声地控诉着他王兄。  
索尔安抚性的拍了拍洛基的嘴，示意他吐出来，洛基放松以后索尔便把自己的阴茎抽了出来。  
洛基依旧张着嘴呼吸着新鲜的空气，索尔亲了亲洛基的小嘴，索尔发誓那肯定已经红了，只不过由于弟弟现在的蓝皮肤看不出来。  
“索尔……”  
“好了我的弟弟，现在我来为你服务了。”说完便俯身含住了洛基藏在阴茎之下的小穴。  
“啊！！！！”太过刺激的感觉让洛基放声大喊出来，扭动着下身就想逃跑。  
索尔圈住了洛基的大腿，嘴唇狠狠地吸着弟弟的淫穴，舌头也捣入了湿得一塌糊涂的小洞中，灵活地戳刺。  
“不，不要！”洛基拍打着哥哥粗壮的手臂，嘴上拒绝着身体却在往下沉，方便索尔进到更深的地方。  
索尔舔过一圈穴，慢慢地收回舌头，感觉到洛基在渐渐放松，索尔按上了阴蒂，一个猛吸，洛基抑制不住地再一次喊叫出声，同时感觉女穴里冲出了一大片液体，全部被索尔的舌头卷了去。  
羞耻感终于让曾经骄傲的小王子痛哭起来：“呜，索尔，我失禁了，呜……不要舔，好脏……”  
索尔抱住了哭惨了的洛基，把还带着淫液味道的嘴凑近了小王子：“你尝尝，不是失禁，是你为我流出的爱液。”说完便吻住了自己弟弟。  
洛基学着索尔一开始亲吻自己的样子，伸出舌头追逐着入侵者，放松呼吸以后果然闻到的是爱液的味道，却更舍不得松口，双手搂住了索尔的脖颈进行更深的深吻。  
松口以后洛基更觉得害羞，第一次在哥哥身下就用女穴潮吹了，哥哥会觉得自己是个淫荡的约顿双性小怪物吗？  
洛基抿了抿嘴。  
索尔深深地看向怀里的人愈发红的双眼，舔了舔那眼角还未干的泪：“洛基你真的太棒了，我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，哥哥。”说完便用腿蹭着索尔。

索尔仔细地给王弟做着扩张，虽然洛基的女穴已经很湿了，但是相比自己肉棒的巨大，这个穴还是太过小了些，从三根手指加到四根手指时，洛基忍不住闷哼了一声。  
“哥哥快进来，我可以了。”洛基撒娇道。  
索尔没停下扩张，四根手指在阴道里慢慢抽插，另一只手摸上了阴蒂。  
洛基有一种熟悉且不太妙的预感，想望向索尔求饶便突然察觉自己的阴蒂被按住快速的摩擦揉捏，穴里的手的抽插速度也猛然加快，刚想尖叫便被俯身的王兄再一次堵住了嘴，同时穴里也换上了另外一个庞然大物。  
索尔竟然一下冲进来了！  
被撕裂的钝痛感让洛基觉得自己被索尔劈成了两半，皱紧眉头狠狠咬了索尔一口，索尔松开了嘴。  
“慢，慢一点，好痛……嗯……”  
“乖，忍一忍，很快就好了，洛基的小嘴把哥哥的大肉棒全部吃下去了，真棒。”索尔放慢了抽送的速度轻声安慰着洛基。  
“嗯……我是哥哥的约顿小怪物，是哥哥的……”  
索尔感受到了更深的湿意，洛基的肉穴也变得更热咬得更紧了，便慢慢加快了速度，顶弄着身下的人。  
“小怪物，哥哥的肉棒好吃吗？”索尔捻着洛基的乳头，等着弟弟的回答。  
“嗯~好吃，大肉棒好吃，嗯……还要……”  
索尔撑起手迅速把洛基抱了起来，换成了跨坐的姿势。  
毫无准备的洛基就这么顺着肉棒彻底坐了下去：“啊！顶到了好深！”  
“顶到哪里了？”索尔拍拍洛基的臀肉示意他动起来。  
洛基经历了两次高潮哪里还有力气自己动，磨磨蹭蹭的用屁股转着圈前后摇晃着，然后哼哼唧唧地趴在索尔身上表示自己的不满。  
这下可苦了索尔，小磨人精的乳尖毫无自觉地摩擦着自己的，这个只顾自己爽的小家伙也不知道照顾一下哥哥的乳头，下身还没发泄的硬挺愈发地炙热，索尔惩罚似的捏了捏王弟细嫩的臀肉，得到的是身处的小穴突然的收缩。  
索尔深呼了口气，把洛基又迅速换到了身下，狂风骤雨般地抽插起来，每次都狠狠地插到最深处，肉囊打在洛基的穴口，似乎一个不注意就能塞进来，洛基溺水般地张大了嘴，想叫也叫不出来，突然肉棒似乎戳到了什么缝隙，索尔按住洛基使劲顶往同一个方向肏开了入口，酸胀的感觉由那一点席卷全身。  
“啊啊啊啊啊生殖腔！不要！生殖腔被肏开了好爽！要给哥哥生孩子了！”洛基紧紧抱住索尔。  
“谁要生孩子，谁要给哥哥生孩子？快说！”索尔仿佛要把洛基肏进床里，发狠般地力度撞击地洛基的话语支离破碎。  
“呃，约……约顿小怪物洛基……淫荡……的阿斯加德……二王子要给……嗯哥哥给索尔生孩子啊啊啊啊啊。”  
索尔听到洛基如此的告白也忍不住再次加快了速度，兄弟俩的第一次他可不忍心弟弟累着，于是也不刻意延长时间，彻底埋进子宫口冲刺着，终于射了进去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”阿斯加德小王子在王兄射进去的时候再一次泄了，他没有想到雷霆之神射精时竟然还带着电流，刺激地阴茎在没有爱抚的情况下也射了出来，大多数都沾在了自己和雷神的身上。  
洛基失神地和王兄交换了一个吻，便沉沉地睡过去。

洛基在经历了胆战心惊的第一部片以后，终于明白是自己歪曲了奥丁王和索尔的意思，原来不是真的要把自己吃掉，于是小王子心安理得地享受起了指使索尔干活的快乐。  
至于后来陶尼来旁敲侧击是否继续拍片，小王子表示拍片？当然要拍，为什么不拍？又能赚钱又能享受的事为什么不做？  
索尔表示弟弟说什么都对。反正搬的是老奥丁的金库。  
就在洛基索尔这里浓情蜜意的时候，巴基那里的情况倒不太好。大概是那个黑心海鲜店克扣童工克扣的太狠了，巴基一顿能吃一锅饭，饭后还要吃一盘李子，脸盘肉眼可见得圆润起来，相比脸盘圆润地更快的是肚子，那些饭菜像是来不及消化都堆在了巴基的胃里。  
陶尼看得愁啊，这小胖子本来倒是让人看了想好好揉揉，现在看了只想制止他再吃，可是不给吃就眼巴巴地看着，要多可怜有多可怜，再这么下去以后还能拍戏增产吗？  
陶尼觉得自己头毛都愁秃了。天天在家唉声叹气。  
心情不错的洛基终于看不下去了，表示本王子可以帮你分担一点，自带剧本，减少成本。  
陶尼表示那就赶紧来吧，按照要求布置好影棚，陶尼收到了来自索尔的第二部影片的全额款项。


	3. 破产寡妇和混混债主

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 女体基，粗口，木马道具

“求求你放过我吧，我老公已经死了，我真的没有钱还呜……”  
跪坐在地毯上的人拽着沙发上的混混的裤腿不停地哭诉着，泪水在他碧绿的眼睛里积蓄，滴到被胸部撑起的白色衬衫上。  
“大嫂子，不是我说，大哥借了我这么多钱，转眼人就没了，这破产的公司也没见这么大笔资金，你说他没把钱给你，钱能上哪去呢？”男人粗糙的手扣住了女人的脖子带向自己：“他这么疼你，就没给你留点后路？”  
迎面感受到男人喷薄的雄性荷尔蒙气息，洛小基觉得自己全身都软绵绵的，咬咬牙才能用僵直的姿势去面对这个拿着欠条说自己刚下葬的老公欠了他千万借贷的男人。太近的距离让好久没有夫妻生活的小基差点沦陷，只是被对方摸了下脖颈就几乎要忍不住地哼哼出声。  
从小就开始混迹于声色场所的索大锤哪能看不出来这个新寡是耐不住了，但还是不露声色甚至故作生气：“嫂子你这是默认了吗？有钱就赶紧拿出来，兄弟们还等米下锅呢。”  
“不，我没有，范达真的没给我钱，我真的没有。”洛小基回过神来急忙否认，胸前的山峰随着主人的激动而起伏。  
索大锤看得直在心里发笑，面上依旧不显：“哦？嫂子真的没有骗我吗？可是现在嫂子空口无凭，我怎么回去和兄弟们交代呢？”  
洛小基张了张嘴，着实拿不出证据来的他也无话可说。  
索大锤盯着那张小嘴，龌龊心思万千，装模作样地沉思了一会，说：“我倒有个主意，不知道嫂子肯不肯配合。”  
洛小基还不知道对面是只大尾巴狼，只当是碰上了好说话的债主，要是能证明自己不知情对方就能放过自己，哪还有不同意的份，连忙点头。  
“我从小就听我妈说，撒谎的人会心跳加速，嫂子你让我听听你的心跳快不快，我就知道了，这样我也能回去和兄弟们保证，嫂子确实没有这笔钱。”  
洛小基没料到是这么简单的办法，呆愣楞地点点头。  
得到首肯的索大锤将自己和洛小基换了个位置。  
洛小基坐在长沙发上，抱着贴到自己心口债主金灿灿的头。  
“大嫂子，我怎么听不到你的心跳？”索大锤抬头疑惑道。  
“怎…怎么会。”洛小基无措，明明她自己都听到自己的心跳了，男人靠近的时候跳的那么大声。  
“可能是大嫂子的衣服太湿了，堵着我耳朵了，大嫂子你把衣服脱了吧。”  
洛小基本想拒绝，但看着索大锤一脸真诚，还千方百计帮自己一个无依无靠的寡妇想办法，自己也实在不应该拒绝，于是慢慢解开衬衣的扣子，上半身便只剩下内衣遮羞。  
索大锤自诩经历的女人没有几百也有几十，管着加德市最大的场子，嫖客妓女不说，白白贴上来的都不计其数，但没有一个有眼前十分之一的风姿。那雪白的皮肤，藏在墨绿色丝质内衣后面的高耸的山峰，明明长着一张清纯禁欲的脸，身体却如此诱惑人心。  
洛小基看对方半天没有动静，不自在地躲了躲。  
索大锤的一只手掌便贴上了洛小基的腰，那手掌的热度捂得洛小基不禁要逃，还没来得及动便被放在背部的大手压向了索大锤的耳朵。  
洛小基感觉到索大锤的侧脸碰到了自己的胸部，即使隔着内衣也让人有了羞耻感，耳朵和心口的亲密接触让洛小基下意识地想推开胸口的人。  
“嫂子，你这是做什么。心虚了吗？就这么想要推开我？为什么你的心跳得这么快？”索大锤先声夺人，搞得洛小基不知如何辩驳，难道说自己因为受不了陌生男人的触碰所以心如擂鼓吗？  
“嫂子你可差点害苦了大锤，如果你拿了范达的钱就拿出来吧，我这可怎么回去交差啊。”  
洛小基感觉索大锤说话的气息都喷在了自己胸前，下体隐隐有了动静，更是不知如何是好，眼泪又忍不住地掉了下来，只能重复着“不知道”和“放过我”之类的话语，祈求好早点逃出这个地方，哪怕事后真的要给那个短命老公还上这千万的欠款，她也认了。  
索大锤哪有放过这到嘴的小肥羊的道理，眼见着泪水都渗进了胸衣，被眼泪浸湿的地方颜色也变得愈发地深，便双手托住洛小基的小脸用大拇指抹去那些积蓄在眼眶的水：“好了小基不哭了，我相信你，再哭大锤心疼了。”  
洛小基好似被打开了名为委屈的开关，哭得再也止不住了，一边哭一边嚎，埋怨大锤不按剧本走。  
大锤表示心疼，亲了亲小基的嘴角，还是继续吧。  
“嫂子你这样可不厚道，大锤要好好惩罚你了。”索大锤快速地脱下洛小基的裤子，把人抱到房间角落的木马上。  
洛小基又急又怕又不明所以，一开始以为这索大锤是个有娃的，这木马便是孩子的玩具，可为什么他说要惩罚却把自己抱过来呢。  
索大锤看着还在发懵的洛小基，哭红的眼睛，还沾着泪水的脸庞，真是让人更想使劲地“疼她”，按下木马上的开关，洛小基看着从马背上缓缓升上来的一根拖把柄似的柱状物目瞪口呆，连逃跑都忘了，在被索大锤抱着往柱状物上按的时候才想起要挣扎，可瘦弱如她哪能从肌肉发达的索大锤手里逃脱。  
倒是索大锤一手环抱着她的时候还能抽出空来去摸了摸那早就湿透的下体，摸到一手液体以后索大锤毫不客气地放到自己眼前戏谑：“嫂子你还跑什么呢，看你早就发了大水了，是范达老哥没能喂饱你吗？那大锤弟就义不容辞要让嫂子舒服了。”  
洛小基这时候哪还能反应不过来这个索大锤压根就是坏透了，上了他的当，怕是自己那个短命老公也是不知怎就签了欠条拿了钱，就是不知那钱上哪去了，洛小基紧咬着下嘴唇告诉自己忍过这一次，就忍一忍。  
木马进入身体的滋味实在不好受，那光滑的木头毫无温度，就那么往身体里捅，即使自己那么湿，但和老公结婚后也只在新婚夜做过那么一次，那之后没多久老公的公司便出了问题，每天为了资金焦头烂额，直到他去世……  
索大锤看着木马上的人又开始蹙眉头就觉得自己的小锤也硬起来了，一手扶着洛小基继续往下按，一手往下摸到了洛小基和木马相连的地方。  
洛小基只觉得有什么东西在自己洞口探揉着，灵活的，带着温度的东西，呻吟就从嘴里逸出来了。  
“大锤哥，嗯……”洛小基闭上了眼睛，豁出去了。  
索大锤一看时候到了，收回了手，按下了木马的上的按钮，洛小基毫无准备下木马开始动起来。  
体内的木马开始向上顶弄，洛小基手软脚软，失去了大锤的扶持整个坐在了木马上整根吞下。  
长时间没有这种满足感的洛小基挺起了胸伸长了脖颈，仿佛一只舒展的白天鹅，又长又细的腿使劲够着地面，想给自己一点安全感，可惜随着木马上下摆动也是徒劳。  
洛小基只觉得自己被颠的魂飞魄散，体内的东西却只会上下顶弄，渐渐开始感到不满足，俯下身一手抱住马脖子，一手摸着胸衣背后的扣子想要释放那勒着自己的带子好让自己呼吸到更多空气，却被索大锤给制止：“嫂子是开始发骚了吗？竟然自己就想解开内衣。”  
“大锤，难受，帮我……”哭得红通通的眼睛望着着站在身边的人，放在背后的手却被带离了扣子。  
“乖，小基，让大锤哥好好帮你洗洗骚穴，干干净净地到大锤哥身上来好吗。”  
“小基不脏，就一次，只有一次呜…大锤帮帮我……”洛小基只道对方是嫌弃自己是个寡妇了，更是难过。  
索大锤哪知道洛小基心里想的啥，这些都是情趣，也不以为意，只当对方心急，就按下了这木马最后一个按钮。  
洛小基被说脏以后情绪也低落下去，理智慢慢有些回来，却突然觉得一股强劲的水流直冲内壁。登时踮着脚丫子尖叫起来。  
大锤也知道不能把人玩狠了，不然就没办法再和自己折腾了。  
感觉身边的人要把自己带离木马，洛小基也没有力气再挣扎，顺从地搂住了对方，任由大锤的手在自己身上作乱，扯掉所有遮羞的布料，又被抱到了床上。

“嫂子下面的小嘴真是馋了，连我的手指都不放过。”  
洛小基此时哪还能听见索大锤说了什么。压在身上的人粗砺的手指不断摩擦着自己的小穴，不同于木马那硬邦邦的感觉，大锤的手指带着热度而又粗长灵活，往里探时也不忘慢慢扩张，从两根加到三根四根，不断带出水来，另外一只手则不断掐弄着自己的乳房，雪白的乳肉被挤出指缝，乳首因为充血变得殷红坚硬，引得索大锤的嘴吸住那颗色情的红果不住地吮吸舔咬，舒服到自己只想让大锤一直这样伺候下去。  
扩张小穴的大锤感觉到洛小基已经足够湿了，重重地舔压了一下乳头才舍得松口，起身拉开裤子拉链放出了早已昂首挺立的小锤，对准小基被弄得松软的穴口挺身一插到底！  
“啊~~~！！！”洛小基从没感受过如此强烈的刺激，大锤的性器又粗又长，填满了自己整个小穴，自己仿佛是一个箭靶，大锤的箭不仅直达红心，还让自己支离破碎。下意识的求生欲让小基胡乱的抓推着大锤。  
“嫂子你里面发大水了，让我来帮你堵堵，堵堵就好了。”说话间大锤就握着小基腰侧配合着自己的频率抽插起来，每一次都是轻轻的抽出又重又深地插进去。  
“不……嗯，好大嗯……好热，救我，救我，呜呜不要，好舒服……啊，好舒服……”   
索大锤听着身下人神志不清的喊声暗爽不已，还是装作很烦恼的样子：“是嫂子不要大锤堵了吗？那大锤出来好不好。”说着放慢动作作势要把整根性器抽出来。  
“不！不要！”小基感觉到大锤的物件正在退出自己身体，急的不断朝大锤扭动，试图追上大锤退出的速度把大肉棒重新吃进去。  
“不要什么？不要进去吗？”索大锤摆了摆腰继续逗弄着洛小基。  
“不要出来！我要吃……我要吃大肉棒！呜……不要出来……”洛小基急的水雾都漫上了眼睛，哭唧唧地说着下流的话企图让索大锤继续填满自己。  
“口是心非的小骗子，是不是用这张脸骗了范达帮你签下借条，是不是把钱都拿去养小白脸了来喂你的洞了嗯？你看看你的骚穴，不停地咬着我，不肯让我出来，嗯？”  
洛小基听着索大锤在自己耳边吐出的话，淫荡的身体竟然会因为索大锤这个混混的荤话而敏感不已，所以即使明知是故意的污蔑，还是伴着索大锤有力的撞击不自觉地应下：“是，是我拿了钱，我要大锤的锤子插满我，我要做大锤哥的骚妇，啊……亲亲我的骚奶子，好难受……唔，大锤……”  
正中下怀。  
索大锤把洛小基圈在手臂里，埋头苦吃，吸吸舔舔，偶尔亮牙轻轻地磨，裹着涎水的乳珠显得更为诱人，引来新一轮更热烈的蹂躏。  
索大锤上面忙着下面也没闲着，变换角度力道时轻时重地冲撞，爽的洛小基欲仙欲死，死死抱住索大锤埋在自己怀里的头，下体一阵阵的痉挛，淫水像开了闸一般泄出来，却又被索大锤的性器都堵在穴里，随着抽插的空隙不断有水被飞带而出，撒的两人小腹部和交合处湿濡一片……  
最后不记得索大锤到底做了几次，洛小基醒来的以后发现自己浑身遍布两人的体液，有些都已干涸，房里的交欢气味重的吓人，最重要的是自己还被索大锤圈在怀里，大锤的那话儿还堵着自己的穴口……  
想偷偷抽离大锤性器的时候还是弄醒了大锤，这个混蛋不知道什么时候录的音，竟然放出了交欢时承认拿钱的那段话逼着自己签下了卖身抵债的契约。  
“不用签这个我也能陪你……”洛小基嘟囔着。  
这样的表白换来了索大锤更炙热的回应……


End file.
